


HP | 犬狼 | 拆封礼物

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “圣诞节就应该是白色的。”四人组今年最后一次从Hogsmeade走回城堡时，Sirius顶着风雪说道，语气轻快。——————旧文搬运，作于2015.7





	HP | 犬狼 | 拆封礼物

1 9 7 6  
U n w a r p   G i f t s

 

  
——————

今年十二月原本很温暖，可在James•Potter宣布圣诞假期他将和家人一同前往加莱度假后，Hogwarts的风雪骤然变多了。  
“圣诞节就应该是白色的。”四人组今年最后一次从Hogsmeade走回城堡时，Sirius顶着风雪说道，语气轻快。  
“今年依然是留校？”  
在水汽凝结成的云雾之间，Remus看见James亲密地拍了拍好友的后背。Sirius呛出一口笑声。  
“当然，你知道的，我讨厌Grimmauld广场。”  
“那我只能邮寄圣诞礼物给你了，”James又看了看他们几个，“尾巴想必还是会回家去陪妈妈……Moony，你呢？”  
Sirius没像院队找球手那样转过脸来盯着他看，但他就是能意识到，Sirius此刻正竖高了耳朵，等待着他的回答。  
他的这一位好朋友是头完全不擅长遮掩的大型犬。  
“我也打算留在塔楼。”他微笑着说道。  
倒不是他的家人也要去国外度假，只是下一个的月圆很快就将到来，待在棚屋和Pomfrey夫人附近无疑是较为明智的选择——尤其是他已经和这些不守规矩的朋友们鬼混了好几个月之后。  
他可不希望自己在新年时咬伤了镇上别的孩子。  
James在玻璃镜片后面眨了眨眼睛，“我不确定Padfoot是否能照顾好你……那显然不是他所具有的特质。”  
“闭嘴吧，一年前我也完全看不出你具有值得Lily Evans喜欢的特质。”  
四人组中唯一有了女友的那个人爆发出一阵大笑，从并排的队形中跳开了一步，夸张地用手指着他要好的朋友。“梅林啊，Black，你讨厌我？！”  
“我可从没指控你为Marauders的叛徒，”Sirius不耐烦地拍掉了戳在他鼻子前方的爪子，并朝Remus所在的方向漫不经心地看了一眼，“草食动物无法理解的对话时间。”  
James失望地叫了一声，“很好，Padfoot，我决定了，今年你和Moony只能从我这里收到Zonko鲜血味的巧克力。”  
全校女生都知道Sirus•Black先生最讨厌的食物是巧克力。很可能没有“之一”。  
“叉子，巧克力对狗有毒。”留着黑色长发的少年不可思议地瞪着室友。当然，Remus和Peter早已习惯这两人对故作“你伤了我的心”乐此不疲。  
“也许在上弦月时，我会很喜欢Zonko的这个笑话。”为了稍微缓解下小团体的气氛，他一本正经道。  
如他所料，他们又一次因他的幽默笑了。  
四个Gryffindor从草药课的温室之间穿过，抄一条近路回到城堡。  
  
James和Peter坐特快离开Hogsmeade之后的第三天，他在清早就醒来了，独自一人穿过操场，去猫头鹰棚屋为回家度假的室友们邮寄圣诞包裹。  
他不像Sirius那样拥有自己的猫头鹰，只能来谷仓寻求这些“邮递员”的帮助。  
它们用尖喙碰了碰他的手指，才从棚屋最高处的天窗飞向外面。天空中一片微弱的灰白色，看上去，雪快要停了。  
在他转过身时，某样冰凉的东西碰到了他的耳朵。  
Remus眨了眨眼睛，面前围着金色和红色条纹围巾的人像依然没有消失，看来不是他在做梦了，但为什么Sirius的手和雪一样冷？  
“嘿，圣诞快乐！”那对灰色的眼睛闪烁着笑意，衬托得Sirius整个人看上去都格外神采飞扬，比平时懒洋洋的样子更加帅气。可惜这个房间里充满的是猫头鹰，而不是同年级的女生。  
“你怎么会过来？”  
Sirius伸出手，揉了揉他今早还没梳过的头发，“我们聪明的级长先生？当然是地图告诉我的。”  
活点地图是他们共同的杰作。只是，他的疑问确切来说，可不是“你为什么知道我在这里？”  
比他稍微年长一些的巫师似乎立刻就看穿了他，忍不住笑了。  
“我挑了一条没有人经过的路来这里。Moony，你是我今天第一个想见到的人。”  
他从心里觉得这一句话就已是份奢侈的圣诞礼物了。这甚至有些不好拿捏要如何回答。  
Remus只好回给了一句最平庸的“圣诞快乐”。  
  
沿着楼梯走下楼时，他冲着Sirius的后背说道：“你一定是才醒来不久。”  
“Hmm?”  
“你又忘记了在长袍里穿毛衣。”在那些快要上课迟到的早晨，Sirius也总是会忘记这件事。  
“是啊，有些冷，”Sirius挠了挠鼻子，突然转过身来，向他抛出一个建议，“和我一起去操场上吧？”  
Remus总是很难拒绝他的提议。  
他们从积雪覆盖的山毛榉树下和球场上并肩走过。然后是结冻的湖。学生们最爱来到室外的温暖夏天已是遥远记忆，湖里的巨型乌贼也不知道到哪越冬去了。  
“冰面上有一些白色的东西。”  
那不是Hogwarts才有的魔法，麻瓜小学就会向你解释，那是水结冻时来不及跑走的气泡折射出的颜色。  
Sirius却像个孩子一样，兴致勃勃地把这个发现汇报给他。  
“看上去像是星河的倒影。”  
Remus不禁想笑，“天狼星也恰巧在那儿？”  
在它们之间，Sirius的名字是个永恒的玩笑出发点。  
“我想，它很快就会出现在那儿。”  
Remus还没反应过来，身边的巫师就已经变形了：巨大的黑犬跨过湖畔，跃上了冰面。它看着脚下，追逐着冰面上自己尾巴的倒影，看上去兴奋极了。  
他试着做手势让Sirius回来，但完全没用，只好也小心翼翼地走到湖边，双手拢成一个喇叭，大喊道：“Padfoot！”  
黑犬抬起头，停住了除了摇尾巴之外的一切动作，然后才向他跑过来。他热切地蹭着他的长袍下摆和长裤。  
“回去吧，还有一堆礼物等着要拆。”Remus轻轻挠着大狗的脖子，试图把它从身边推开一些。  
  
家养小精灵帮他们把礼物包裹都堆在了一起。Sirius在两堆差不多高的礼物之间的地板上坐下，开始撕开一个棕色包装的方形包裹。  
他不可控制地紧张起来：那正是他给Sirius的礼物。他很担心那是否会过于寒酸了。  
幸运的是，Sirius看上去相当喜出望外。  
“你总是猜得中我想要什么！”  
他有些不好意思。“我注意到过去的两个月里你一直沉迷于那些图纸。”  
“你帮了我一个大忙，Moony，我几乎不知道以什么渠道得到麻瓜们的说明书，”Sirus笑得很开心，“还好今天叉子不在，他绝对又会把我的表现形容为‘翻找着垃圾堆的一只狗’。”  
他们又接下去开了几句玩笑——关于还在Sirius幻想中的那辆会飞的摩托车。Remus也开始拆自己的那一堆。最上面一个的包装纸上署名是James•Potter ，但看形状和大小，都不太像是笑话商店的鲜血味甜点。  
看来叉子确实成熟多了，玩笑只是玩笑。  
“他送了你什么？”Sirius的声音从低一些的地方传来。  
“魔药课上会用到的那些工具。叉子买了一套新的给我。”  
这是他最不擅长的一门课，Slughorn青睐的学生也绝不包括他，但这正是他所需要的东西。他从心底感谢好朋友。  
Sirius没有接他的话，他疑惑地望了过去：从那只小包裹里拆出的是——  
“一只金色飞贼？”  
金属球柔软的翅膀正扑打着Sirius的手指。Remus听到对方叹息了一声。  
“我拒绝相信，时至今日，身为模范生Lily•Evans男友的叉子依然会去偷一只飞贼。”  
这很有趣，但有些奇怪，他觉得James的这件礼物一定有所含义。“他给你写了什么话？”  
“这是去年决赛时，我们和Slytherin们争夺的小家伙，你肯定还记得，”Sirius揉了揉鼻梁，看上去有些疲惫，“Regulus在那场比赛中打败了叉子。”  
“他把它送给你……？”  
“也许是希望我能借这个理由，再和我亲爱的好弟弟聊一聊？”Sirius的姿势往后仰倒，视线移向了天花板。“梅林啊，我都不知道Regulus和James谁给我的感觉更像是个兄弟。”  
“别犯傻了，他是你的亲生弟弟，你们来自同一个家庭，有着同样的姓氏——”  
Sirius半是嘲讽、半是叹息地怪笑了一声。“他恐怕已经陷得太深，可怜的家伙……你还说了什么，Moony？家庭？”  
他们安静地相互凝视着，直到Sirius重新开口。  
“你们的家人都很好，但对我而言，与其说是Grimmauld，不如说是这里，这座塔楼给了我家的感觉。”  
他张开嘴，愣了一会儿才想到要说什么。  
“我很荣幸，Padfoot……这对我来说也是意义重大的——”  
Sirius垂下手腕，移开了目光，“算了，这也没什么。不过这件事确实不能指望叉子，尾巴也不行……”  
“你在说什么？”  
他立刻看见了对方期待的、闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
“毕业之后，我们还有机会住在一起吗？”


End file.
